Peter et Wendy au paradis
by Bloodymeika
Summary: "Newt sauta dans la boîte et, apercevant le corps inanimé de quelqu'un il s'en approcha. -C'est une fille murmura-t-il... Et c'est la dernière."


L'alarme retentit, les blocards se regardèrent étonnés : la boîte ne devait pas remonter avant une semaine et cela faisait seulement deux jours que Thomas était arrivé...

Tout le monde se rassembla autour du trou béant qui venait de s'ouvrir. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, un silence de mort s'installa au Bloc.

Un garçon à la chevelure blonde pris son courage à deux mains et sauta dans la boîte en métal.

\- C'est une fille... murmura t-il en fixant la jeune femme étendue devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés formaient un halo autour de sa tête. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières fermées.

Des murmures fusèrent parmi les blocards. Mais le blond ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait remarqué un petit détail qui le turlupinait.

Elle tenait fermement quelque chose dans la main. Newt s'accroupie à ses côtés et lui enleva délicatement la feuille des doigts.

-C'est la dernière, pour toujours... déclara le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis, le bridé sexy et le brun pervers. Ceux-ci se regardaient déjà, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se déroulait.

-NEWT, s'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant brusquement, les yeux effarés.

Elle retomba au sol avec désinvolture. Et tous les regards se braquèrent vers le jeune homme auprès de la fille. Celui-ci ne comprenait rien. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille... Mais comment pouvait elle connaître son nom à lui ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? OU SONT LES MEDJACKS BORDEL !

Et le blond, furax, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et sortit de la boîte aidé par Minho et Thomas. Il arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie et déposa délicatement la belle sur un lit blanc comme neige.

Jeff et Clint entrèrent quelques secondes après et regardèrent de près la jeune fille.

L'un des deux medjacks attrapa le bras de la comateuse et lut l'inscription qui barrait sa peau.

\- WICKED est bon... Ca n'a aucun sens... En plus, ça correspond à...

-On s'en fou Jeff, écrase. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquieta Newt, croisant les bras pour se donner une contenance.

-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire... déclara le jeune homme en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

-Mais t'es medjack tu devrais...

-Il a eut ce boulot comme j'ai eu le mien, tocard. Calme toi Newt, il ne peut pas tout savoir, dit l'asiatique posément.

Le blond réprima une réplique sanglante.

-Je veux qu'elle soit surveillée jour et nuit, organisez des tours. Je prends le premier, dit-il plus posément en tirant la chaise prêt du lit afin de s'y assoir.

Thomas, Minho, Jeff et Clint sortirent du bâtiment et allèrent se réunir plus loin dans un silence étrange.

Quant à la tête de Newt, elle était très bruyante au contraire. Des pensées fusaient dans son crâne. Des bribes de souvenirs. Des regards échangés, un sourire illuminant la pièce entière, un rire éclatant, une voix singulière.

Un mot s'imposa à son esprit.

Teresa.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'on simple mot, mais c'était bien plus puissant que cela, le jeune homme le sentait. Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit ce premier soir.

"-Newt ! C'est ton tour ! hurla Jeff alors que le sarcleur s'occupait de ses choux.

Le blond bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança vers l'infirmerie.

Il s'assit sur la chaise installée pres de la jeune fille endormie.

-Ouf ! Cette journée était vraiment horrible Teresa, je te raconte pas ! Thomas et Minho pense que je suis fou parce que je te parle alors que tu "dors"... Mais est-ce que tu dors vraiment ? Je ne le sais pas du tout... Le problème c'est que je pense sincèrement que te parler peut t'aider. Donc tant pis s'ils me prennent pour un fou, j'assume entièrement. Ce sont de vrais tocards.

Si tu savais comme ils sont jaloux que tu ais dis mon nom et pas le leur... C'est extrêmement drôle de les voir s'énerver quand je remets le sujet sur le tapis... En plus..."

C'est ainsi que le même schéma se répéta durant une semaine pile. Newt travaillait la journée et rejoignait Teresa tous les soirs pour lui "parler". Il lui racontait tout dans les moindres détails. Il s'esclaffait parfois seul, et cela l'empêchait de voir le sourire presque imperceptible de la jeune fille lorsque le jeune homme lui disait les bêtises de Chuck ou les blagues salaces de Minho et Thomas.

Le septième jour, Newt rejoint comme à son habitude l'infirmerie, qui lui était si familière à présent.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait: la fille était recroquevillée dans un coin du lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Teresa...

Newt se précipita vers elle mais celle-ci sortit une aiguille de sa poche et la pointa vers le jeune homme, un air menaçant avait prit place sur son visage si angélique de la veille. Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'arme improvisée.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis seule dans cette pièce sombre ? Et bordel, qui es tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Teresa sans reprendre son souffle.

Doucement, il vint s'accroupir près du lit. La jeune fille ne le lâcha pas des yeux, le regardant intensément.

-Lâche cette aiguille Teresa, et je vais tout t'expliquer...

-Comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ? hasarda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond se gratta la nuque, gêné. Comment lui expliquer que ce prénom s'était imposé à lui sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas du tout. Je l'ai su, comme ça, sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment...

Lentement, la jeune fille baissa l'aiguille jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le lit. Cependant elle ne baissa pas son regard qui resta planté dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur.

Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et il passa un bras par dessus son épaule.

-Commençons par le commencement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es la. Excuse moi de n'avoir aucune explication...

Par contre je peux te dire que chaque personne a subit cet effacement de tout nos souvenirs. Mais encore une fois je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Par contre j'ai une réponse pour la question qui a suivit : tu es dans cette pièce parce qu'à ton arrivée tu étais faible et dans un état... Endormi on va dire. Alors on t'a transporté ici, pour s'occuper de toi. Enfin quand je dis s'occuper c'est dans le bon sens du terme, ne pense pas que...

Le rouge monta aux joues de Newt et Teresa esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant cela. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné, et continua.

-Et je me souviens simplement de mon prénom : c'est Newt. Je viens tous les soirs depuis une semaine pour te surveiller, te raconter ma journée parce que tu devais te sentir seule même lorsque tu étais endormie. J'ai essayé d'être le plus complet possible dans mes récits mais je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Chuck s'est remis du seau d'eau sale qu'il s'est pris sur la tête ? murmura Teresa incertaine.

Le regard de Newt s'illumina, ainsi elle se souvenait.

-Il... Il a eut honte pendant quelques heures mais ça va beaucoup mieux je pense !

Un sourire franc et sincère étira les lèvres du jeune homme quand il regarda Teresa en pleine réflexion. Elle avait ce petit air concentré, ces sourcils légèrement froncés, qui donnait une irrésistible envie à Newt de la serrer contre lui.

-Est-ce que... Je peux sortir d'ici ? J'étouffe vraiment dans cette pièce, murmura Teresa, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Bien sûr, déclara Newt en se levant du lit et en tendant la main à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva sans son aide et se dirigea vers la sortie. Newt la suivit, souriant de la fierté de la nouvelle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme mit une fraction de seconde à voir que Teresa partait en courant vers la forêt.

Et merde. Il allait devoir la retrouver maintenant...

Newt regarda autour de lui, perdu. Teresa venait de s'enfuir vers il ne savait où. Puis il vit les portes ouvertes du labyrinthe. Et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

-TERESA ! hurla Newt paniqué.

Il s'élança vers l'asiatique et le brun qui revenaient tout juste de leur course.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Teres... Euh la fille entrer dans le labyrinthe par hasard ? questionna Newt en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues, inquiet.

\- Tere-quoi ? Elle s'est réveillée aujourd'hui ? Et tu connais déjà son prénom ? C'est qu'il perd pas son temps le planteur de choux ! s'exclama Thomas en esquissant un sourire amusé. D'abord elle crit ton prénom, et puis tu cris le sien. C'est louche tout ça...

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe en roulant des yeux. Minho souriait, fier de son petit tocard de nouveau. Le bridé désigna d'un signe de tête la forêt.

\- Tous les nouveaux qui ont peurs se sont cachés dans la forêt... N'est-ce pas Newt ? hasarda Minho, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

En effet, le blond était resté perché dans un arbre durant trois jours, refusant de descendre et refusant l'aide de quiconque. Puis il avait eut faim et il s'était fait attrapé par Alby et Minho qui l'avait jeté au Gnouf.

Dans un mot, le blond partit vers la forêt d'un pas rapide, bougonnant contre ses amis.

-Aie ! S'exclama Newt, puis il se frotta la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme venait de se recevoir une brindille sur le crâne. Levant le regard, il aperçut un silhouette sur une branche perchée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres : ce ne pouvait être que Teresouille. [Quoi ? Moi rajouter des surnoms nuls ? Je fais ce que je veux en même temps, c'est MON histoire ;) ]

Une seconde brindille atterrit sur Newt qui pesta pour faire bonne figure mais il se fichait éperdument de ces brindilles.

-C'est mal de partir en courant et de laisser un aussi beau jeune homme seul au milieu du bloc. On sait jamais ce qui aurait pu m'arriver... déclara Newt en croisa les bras sur son torse, fixant la silhouette qui s'agitait dans les branches.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que quelqu'un voudrait d'un guignol comme toi ? Ou alors il est vraiment étrange... Et puis nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ton orientation sexuelle, Newtie Beauty... dit simplement Teresa.

Le regard du blond s'agrandit au point où ses yeux semblaient tomber au sol.

-Je ne suis pas gay pour ta gouverne, Wendy...

-Wendy ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est venu tout seul...

Le vent souffla à travers les feuilles. Une jambe sortit de nulle part descendit lentement avant de se poser sur une branche inférieure. Mais Newt était trop concentré sur ses pieds pour voir cela.

-TAYO TAYO !!! s'exclama Teresa en sautant sur le dos de son cheval improvisé.

Newt sursauta et sa jambe fléchit un peu sous le poids soudain de la jeune fille. Si bien que le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et les deux jeunes gens s'étalèrent au sol en riant. Le blond prit une poignée de feuilles et en fit manger à la brune. Celle-ci se tourna dos à lui, tentant de contenir son rire et crachant ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche.

Teresa s'apprêtait à immobiliser Newt au sol pour se venger quand un raclement de gorge retentit.

Alby accompagné de deux curieux ( deux curieux très sexys) se tenait face à eux.

-Ces tocards m'ont dit que la fille était réveillée, déclara le chef avec sa froideur habituelle, je m'appelle Alby au cas où Newt n'ait pas pensé à te le dire, continua t-il en lançant un regard réprobateur à son second.

Les guinols se tenaient en retrait mais ils faisaient des messes basses en fixant les deux autres qui étaient toujours au sol.

Newt se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Teresa mais celle-ci refusa une fois de plus son aide.

-Tres bien Alby, je vais faire le guide touristique si c'est ton souhait, dit Newt.

Le bridé qui a un air un peu couillon là bas, c'est Minho, il est le maton des coureurs, et celui qui est à côté avec un air de pervers sur le visage c'est Thomas, lui, il est totalement fou et franchement j'ai peur de m'approcher de lui parfois, continua Newt en désignant les deux compères non loin.

Maintenant veuillez nous excuser, j'ai des blocards à présenter.

Puis Newt offrit son bras comme appuis à Teresa tel un gentleman et les deux partirent vers le Bloc.

Il la présenta aux blocards, essayant de mettre un peu d'humour et de se moquer de chaque blocard, faisant rire Teresa. Celle-ci était désespéré par le blond.

-Tu voudras dormir seule à l'infirmerie ou dans la grange avec tout le monde ? lui demanda Newt une fois le tour du propriétaire finit.

-Hum, fit Teresa en faisant mine de réfléchir, je veux dormir avec vous tous moi ! J'ai pas envie de rester dans mon coin...

\- Parfait ! Alors allons installer un hamac pour toi ! Le dernier arrivé est une guignol ! s'exclama t-il avant de s'élancer vers la grange sans perdre un instant.

-Il insinue que je vais perdre ? Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce tocard, ronchonna Teresa en courant de toutes ses forces.

Le boitillement de Newt le ralentissait et Teresa reprenait du terrain dangereusement. Elle entra comme une fille dans la grange, bousculant les blocards qui flânaient là au passage.

\- J'AI GAGNÉ ! T'ES UN GUIGNOL NEWT ! Eheh ! hurla Teresa victorieuse.

Newt fit la moue, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire devant le visage amusé de Teresa : ce qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait...

Ils finirent d'installer l'hamac de la jeune fille avant de rejoindre tout le monde au réfectoire. Le repas se déroula sous le signe des rires et des blagues. Puis tout le monde partir se coucher et Newt regretta d'avoir une chambre rien que pour lui. Il l'aurait bien échangée contre un hamac moins confortable pour voir la bouille d'ange de Teresa lorsque celle-ci dormait.

Las, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas mais ne parvint pas à dormir, trop de pensées fusaient dans sa tête. Le plafond était tâché par les chasses nocturnes du jeune homme l'été : il ne supportait pas les moustiques et sautait dans toute sa chambre afin de les écraser au plafond pour être tranquille. Il sourit en repensant aux soirées autour du feu avec Minho et Thomas, lorsque tout était calme et que tous les trois ils refaisaient le monde, lorsqu'ils s'imaginaient un passé bercé d'amour et de tendresse et un futur prometteur et attirant. La BG team en force comme ils disaient si souvent en riant !

Il décida de descendre les escaliers, il voulait voir si sa bien aimée dormait.

Lorsqu'il s'avança vers le fameux hamac, la jeune fille paraissait immobile, paisible. Il s'approcha encore. Et c'est au moment où il se pencha pour apercevoir son visage qu'elle se leva comme un diable et que sa main si délicate rencontra par hasard le visage du blond.

Celui-ci poussa un juron et les yeux de Teresa s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine choquée de notre cher petit planteur de choux.

-Teresa tu...

Mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et le tira dans son hamac.

Il tomba sur elle et la fixa un instant avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Teresa.

\- Mon baiser, je te l'ai donné, il t'appartient et pour toujours, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de la serrer contre lui.

C'est ainsi que Peter et Wendy s'endormirent, sous le regard bienveillant de Thomas et Minho qui les observaient depuis que Newt était descendu.


End file.
